Playing with Italian Fire
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: Lovino Vargas has a problem and his name starts with A. Warning boyxboy, yaoi. Like no dur.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I'm finally back in the game with a tiny announcement…**

**I HAVE FALLEN TO THE DARK SIDE!**

**That's right. **

**THAT dark side.**

**The one filled with yaoi, cookies, and tango.**

**On a side note, I have completely fallen in love with Hetalia and the pairing Spamano.**

**You have been warned.**

** CH 1**

"Get your lazy ass up already Feliciano! I'll leave you here! Don't think I won't. I'm walking toward the door!" You yell up the stairs as you walk to the door leading to the garage. Just at the last second Feliciano runs down the stairs. "Wait fratello! I'm ready!" Rolling your eyes, you open the door leading out to the garage. "You took your fucking time!" You huff and step out to the red Ferrari sitting in the garage.

Feliciano hesitates behind you. "Brother? Do you think… maybe I can… drive? Just this once?" He says, his voice getting lower with each hesitation. "Fuck no! You wrecked your car, why should you get to wreck mine?" He flinches and gets into the passenger seat. You flick back your bangs and open the garage. It was a nice day for driving. You think as you get into the driver's seat.

You turn on the car, enjoying the sound of its rumbling purr below your feet. The school you and your twin brother attended was a fifteen minute drive away. Reveling at the car's smooth speed you almost don't realize your turn is coming up. Just like always, people starred when you pulled into the parking lot. It was the only time they ever paid attention to you and you enjoyed every second of it.

Today was the start of the new school year which dampened your spirits a little. At least you weren't a freshman this year. You park the car and step out, your brother letting out an excited squeal. And that's when you noticed him. Stupid potato bastard, he should just leave your brother the hell alone. But no matter how much you hated it and how gay it made his brother look, your brother just wouldn't stop. If people started calling Feli gay, they would probably label him the same.

You walk to the front doors with a loose gate when someone grabs you from behind. "DAMN IT ALICE! PUT ME DOWN!" The blonde behind you giggles before lowering you down. She had short, bouncy blonde hair and looked girly but really wasn't. "So, anything catch your eye?" She asked teasingly, knowing you didn't like anyone and you never put yourself out on the market, so to speak. "Why do you have to bother me?" You ask.

If there was anyone you did like it was her, but she would never like you back and you were fine with that. She pats the top of your head, avoiding your sensitive curl. "Don't be like that Lovino. Everyone needs friends." You just roll your eyes and cast a glance to the side. Someone was starring at you. A new student, perhaps an exchange student. Since you were good with guessing nationalities, you guessed he was from Spain. He had a nice tan, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. You shake your head, feeling disgusted with yourself. As if you'd ever find anything attractive about another guy.

You chance another glance up and catch his eye and he quickly turns away. Two others were with him, ones you did recognize. An albino named Gilbert (the potato bastards brother), and a fair haired boy named Francis. Since they were both juniors, he figured the Spaniard was as well. Alice tugs on your arm.

"Hey, let's go figure out what first period is!" You let her drag you off to three giant boards. She probably only hung around him for the soul purpose of never having to wait in line. Nearly all the students scattered away from you as you approached the boards. One of the students that didn't walk away, Alfred, was talking to Arthur, a British immigrant, at high speeds. Something about getting the same classes as him.

Your eyes scroll down the boards and find your name. "Aww! I don't get first period with you." Alice said, pouting. "Suck it up. It's not like it's with all our classes, you dolt." A hand presses down on your head and you know its Alice's older brother, Alto. "Care to repeat that?" Before you could say anything, Alice pushed him away. "He didn't mean it." Hating to have to be protected by Alice, you stalk off to first, the siblings still arguing with each other.

"Excuse me?" You turn to see the Spaniard from before. "Can I help you?" You ask, a little sarcastic. A wide smile pastes itself over the Spaniard's face. "Well, I'm new here-" You frown. "No shit, Sherlock." "- and I need help finding my first class." Maybe if you told him he would just leave you alone. "If it's on my way, I'll take you there." He holds out a hand. "My name is Antonio by the way."

You stare at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it. "Not that my name is any of your business, Lovino. Now where's your stupid class so I can get rid of you and never see you again." He gives you another smile. What the hell did this loser have to smile about? "A213 I do believe." Hell no! He did NOT have a class with this idiot. "Are you absolutely positive about that?" He shows you the back of his hand which had the numbers on it. "I even wrote it down so I wouldn't forget."

Crapfuckdamnit! This was not happening. You let out an agitated sigh. "Whatever. It's this way." You turn on your heel and fast walk to first period. "Wait up Lovi!" Antonio calls and you spin around, jabbing your finger into his nose. "Don't fucking call me that!" You say in a whisper that scared college students. Antonio just giggled and poked your cheek. "You look just like a tomato!"

This just made things worse. Your about to let out a steady stream of curses when delicate hands fold over your mouth. "Calm down Lovino. He probably didn't mean to offend you." Alice says from behind you and you wait for her to remove her hands. "Sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Antonio says with a smile. "I don't." You say as you look around. It was still early in the day and no one wanted to get to class early and so the halls were empty. "He's on the market though!" Alice says with a wink. "Am not!" You shout back.

Alice looks at her watch. "Crap! I promised I'd meet Elizaveta this morning. Sorry, gotta go!" She yells over her shoulder, taking off down the hall. You walk over to your classroom but the teacher wasn't there yet. Antonio leans on the wall across from you with a smirk. "What the hell is your problem?" You ask. He pushes off the wall to stand directly over you and places his hand under your chin. "What do you think-" You don't get to ask your question as he presses his lips to yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMFGThankssomuch!**

**I love all of you who favorite and comment!**

**If you want to see a certain pairing tell me and you have it!**

**CH 2!**

**Same warning as before…**

**Enjoy!**

CH 2

Your stomach drops and your chest tightens as you desperately try to shove Antonio off. Someone would see. You grab his face and force him away. "Do you WANT to let everyone know your gay? Stupid fucktard!" Antonio swings a pair of headphones in a lazy circle. "Oh, I'm not gay." He says with a lazy smile. "But you enjoyed it right?" That's when you noticed your face was bright red. "I'm not a girl you retard! And I didn't enjoy it!"

He just stares at you. Then you kick him in the shin. Just then the teacher came by. "Have you two been waiting long?" She says, sounding a little concerned. "Not at all." Antonio says, rubbing his shin. The teacher looks at you with a sigh. "WHAT?" She just rolls her eyes and pushes open the door. You could tell she didn't want to see you after having her class last year. Antonio drapes himself over your shoulder, pressing his face to your ear. "But then again, your just too cute to not touch." This idiot was going to get a fist in his face.

But before you can he gets off and walks into the classroom. Damn cheeky bastard! Someone taps you on the shoulder. "Can you move? I need to get in please." You turn to see a girl slightly shorter than you with blonde hair and brown eyes. The way she stood and the way her brows pushed down told you she was German. Potato bastards were taking over the school this year. Just then, Gilbert latched onto her waist.

You recognized the look that entered her eyes as she raised her elbow to hit him in the stomach. Gilbert seems to notice this and lets go. "Sorry fresh meat. I thought you were my darling Elizaveta." She rolls her eyes and steps on his foot. Not wanting to be in the same room as Antonio, you stay outside and she storms past you. Gilbert looks at you oddly. "What?" You say. Then he smiles. "That's right! You're the guy Antonio was talking about. Did he kiss you yet like Francis dared him to?"

You feel your face heat up. "Asshole!" You say, stepping on his other foot. He lets out a pained hiss and hops up and down. That's when Francis decided to show up. "Told you he would, pay up." Gilbert scowls at him. "Fuck you! Go get it from Ludwig." Francis wraps his arms around him with a smile. "I'd rather take the first choice. Your brother is kind of scary and you're one of the few in this school I haven't screwed."

Gilbert shoves him away. Francis tried to screw everyone. "And you never will, french bastard. The awesome me is too awesome for you!" Your roll your eyes and head in. Antonio would be better than these two. But as soon as you walk through the door you feel like turning about face and ditching the class all together. Because there was Antonio, sitting at his desk, and starring at you with the widest smile on his face.

The teacher noticed how uncomfortable you looked and pointed at the desk right next to Antonio. "Sit there!" She says with an evil smirk. "You're fucking kidding me!" She gives you a death glare and you sit down on the edge of the seat, trying to stay as far away from Antonio as possible. Soon the rest of the students shuffled in, picking seats at random. The girl from before sat at a seat a bit away from you, doodling in a notebook.

Antonio poked you with his foot and you turn around slowly. "What?" You say in an angry whisper. He smiles. "You look just like a tomato right now." He says without lowering his voice. You kick him to shut him up but he just chuckles. "Masochistic bastard." He chuckles again at your response and blows you a kiss. "FUCK OFF ALREADY!" You say, getting flustered. Everyone in the class shut up and turned to you to see what was up.

You shut up and plaster your face to your desk, hiding your blush. Antonio prods your arm but you refuse to look up. You feel him reach over to poke your head. But there was no way in HELL he was looking up. Just as you were going to tell him of he grabs the curl on your head. As he does so, your chest tightens and you bite into your lip to stifle a moan, making it bleed. You grab his wrist and twist it, making him let go.

He waves a paper in your face with a smile. The smile quickly disappears and is replaced with a worried frown. You grab the paper from his hand and wipe away a drop of blood from your lip. It had your classes on it. "What now?" He grabs you and pulls you up from your seat. "Teacher! Lovi needs to go to the nurses, he's bleeding." Everyone in the class snickered at this little nickname. How embarrassing. "Let go of me!" You say, trying to pry his hand off your wrist. The teacher sighs. "Very well, and since I don't trust him to go there himself you may go with him." Antonio scoops up both of your bags and bodily drags you from the room, struggling the whole way.

He looks from side to side down the halls. Of course he didn't know where he was going, the idiot. "Let go right now. I'm warning you." You say in the most menacing way you could. "Nope. You heard the teacher. We go straight to the nurse's office." He slides his hand down from your wrist to twine with your fingers. Antonio looks back at you for a reaction but all you can do is stare at his fingers twining with yours. It made you feel… wanted. Then you realize how gay it was and you snap your hand away.

"The nurse's office is down this way, stupid bastard. And stop doing that!" You say, pushing him down the hall. "Doing what?" He asks obliviously. "You know. It's not like I'm your boyfriend!" He turns and grabs your hand, bringing it to his lips. "Will you be?" He asks in a low voice, brushing his lips on his knuckles. "Hell no! Unlike you, I'm not lying when I say I'm not gay." You say, smacking his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the next installment!**

**Once again, I love you people. You're so awesome Prussia would say so, if only grudgingly.**

**This one is longer.**

CH 3

You stalk off to the nurse's office without him, your lip twitching. The hand Antonio had kissed felt cold and so you shove your hands into your pockets. Antonio keeps pace with you. "So, can I walk you to neck period Lovi?" Glaring over at him you give the answer immediately. "No!" A pleading look entered his eyes and your knees start turning to jelly. He just looked so… cute. Fine, he was cute but it was something you would never, EVER, say out loud.

But he just kept looking at you like that. "…fine. But just this once." Antonio hugs you tightly. "And stop touching me!" He laughs at your outburst and kisses your cheek. "But you're sooooo cute!" You shove him off impatiently. "I don't care if I'm a friggin baby panda. I'm not your boyfriend!" Just then, you reach the nurse's office and let yourself in. For all you knew, Antonio was just waiting to open the door for you. As Arthur would say, "like a gentleman". The nurse looks up as you step in. On the way there your lip had stopped bleeding and the nurse deemed you fit for school.

Antonio let out a happy sigh, wrapping his arms around your waist. By how hot your face suddenly became you knew you had a deep blush across your face. "I'm so glad my Lovi is going to be just fine." Antonio says as you desperately try to pry his arms off. The nurse just giggled and gave you a knowing wink. She placed a clipboard over her mouth and whispered "I won't tell anybody." By now, you were uncomfortably hot and trudged out of the room with Antonio still hooked around your waist.

"Let go! What do you want from me?" You feel Antonio chuckle and his breath ruffles the hair next to your ear. "I want you to kiss me." Bullshit! "No!" Your unwanted leech spins you around and pins you to a wall. The look he had given you earlier was back on his face, but this time he looked genuinely hurt, his half closed eyes glistening and his eyebrows furrowing. "Please?" Good God, he even sounded hurt! So you acted mean, you weren't really. Well, just once wouldn't hurt and it would make him leave you alone.

"…..fine. Only one though, okay?" You murmur, looking away. You feel his fingers curl under your chin, his thumb trailing across your bottom lip. The faster this was over the better. You tipped your head up and felt his lips brush across yours. Since you believed yourself to be a good romancer you twisted your fingers in his dark hair and opened your mouth. Antonio took your invitation and slipped his tongue in your mouth.

Cinnamon. It's what Antonio tasted like. Spicy and exotic. You pull back, releasing from the kiss. "Happy now?" Now that you had detached yourself he covered his mouth and looked away. You feel the anger bubbling up when Antonio starts chuckling. "What's wrong this time?" Antonio looks at you mischievously. "I didn't realize you were such a good kisser. And here I thought _I_ would be the one pleasuring _you._"

Just then the bell rung. Antonio grabs your wrist again, this time taking you to your next period. You didn't say anything. You were disgusted with yourself. Making out with a guy. A GUY! Feliciano might not care if people thought he was gay but this caused a big problem for you. What would happen if anyone found out? Your credibility would plummet. No one would fear you and everyone would laugh behind your back.

Antonio stops at a door and you accidentally run into him. He gives you a smile. "This is our next class." You glare at him. "What do you mean 'our'?" He giggles like a school girl and pulls out his schedule. It was identical to yours except it said Antonio Carriedo where yours said Lovino Vargas.

The stupid idiot you called father, your school principal, did it again. Last year he had done it so you could make a new 'friend'. The kid stuck with you stayed away from you the whole year. He was always shaking and crying. If you remembered correctly, his name was Raivis. You spot him now as he cowered away from a Russian immigrant whom everyone except a few girls avoided.

A few other girls walking past glanced at you and giggled. Great, not even the first day was over and rumors were flying. You shove Antonio into the class room and follow closely. "Hey, Lovino, over here!" You turn to see Alice waving you over, sitting next to Elizaveta, a girl with long brown hair and pale skin. "Bring Antonio and sit over here!" Alice calls out and so you shoved Antonio in her direction.

She moves her bag off of a table next to hers and Lizzy's (as everyone preferred to call her) with a smile. Why was everyone smiling? It must be a sign of the apocalypse for sure. You grab the seat closest to Alice and Antonio slides in next to you. Lizzy glances at you sideways and plays with her camera string. Did she want something?

"Something wrong?" You ask her as Alice talks to Antonio over your shoulder. "Naw, just wondering if you two were an item. Since both of you are cute it would make great yaoi." A Japanese kid in front of her accidentally breaks his pencil at the mention of the word yaoi. This clued you in that it was probably a sexual reference. A hand brushes your cheek as you try to come up with a reply. "Don't I just wish. Lovi is very stubborn." Lizzy's hand tugs on the camera cord sharply as Antonio twirls a bit of your hair around his finger.

You grab his shirt collar and wrench him down. "Try something with me in public and I will not hesitate to stab you." You whisper violently. Alice leans down on her desk. "He so wants you." You shoot her a glare. Not just because the comment made you angry but also because, no matter how much you hated it and how much it disgraced you, it was starting to become true.

"Class, the bell has wrung so I expect you to sit down and cease talking." A few minutes later your cell phone vibrated and you flipped it open to stop it. _I luv you._ You glare over at Antonio who had his head up, looking at the teacher with his phone held under the desk. _Shut up._ You reply. The next one says. _Don't be like that. I know you like me back. _You start to blush and quickly type in. _How could you possibly know that?_ He leans back in his chair and smiles. _You wouldn't have kissed me like that if you didn't._

This was pretty much how the day went by until fifth. Antonio flirting with you and you denying it at every turn. At least you would get to sleep in next period. It was Spanish and despite how much you disliked it, you knew the language backwards and forwards. Oh well, the teacher knew you and was one of the few that liked you. You pick a seat at the back of the room, in a corner. Antonio of course sits next to you. A Spanish girl named Maria waved at Antonio.

That's not what surprised you. What DID surprise you was the fact that Antonio didn't give her even the slightest of smiles. He even seemed a little cold. Whatever. You think as you lower your head to your arms and drift into a light sleep. This dream promised to be good. You think to yourself as your dreamscape unfolds before you. Your eyes are met with a sparkling blue ocean and white sands. Someone's sitting next to you. Since this dream wasn't new to you, you knew it was Alice.

Closing your eyes, you lean over. Fingers trail over your skin in a tantalizing dance and you crack open your eyes. The person you saw wasn't Alice. It wasn't even a girl. Instead you were faced with a smiling Antonio. You scramble backwards immediately and close your eyes. Instead of waking up like you wanted, you were thrown into another scene. This time it was an old memory.

You had been in first grade and it was recess. Feliciano had been sick that day and you refused to talk to anyone. Instead you had sat on a bench watching kids playing an assortment of games. And that's when you met him. He was a grade above yours with curly dark brown hair and green eyes. The smile he gave you was so familiar. You knew it from somewhere. Somewhere recent.

Your eyes shoot open. Hadn't the boy's name been Antonio? Casting a glance over your elbow you see Antonio staring at the white board with the least interested face you had ever seen. Yes, you were sure. He had been the same kid to talk to you all the years ago. Did he know that? Did he think you would remember? Sliding your eyes shut, you bring up the memory again. The kid version of Antonio held up a soccer ball, asking if you would like to play.

You had said no, expecting him to leave you alone. Instead he had tossed away the ball and sat with you till the end of recess. Opening your eyes again, you turn your head towards Antonio. He looks down. "Yes?" He asks with a warm smile. Much to your amusement, Maria bristled. "I was just wondering if you remember." He chuckles and looks down. "Second grade right? I was hoping you would remember that."

You listen to the clock tick. "Why me?" You ask in a low whisper. "Do you know what they say about love at first sight? It's just like I _knew_. Something told me that I was supposed to love you." Something crosses your mind. "That's why you went elsewhere? Even then I probably would have shot you down." He presses his leg to yours and slumps down next to you. "When you're told something is wrong when you're little, you tend to grow up with that mindset."

You slide your leg away. "That's because it's true." Just then the bell rang, sending you to lunch. But you had other things on your mind rather than eating. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up later." You call over your shoulder. As you step out of Antonio's line of vision you break into a run. A few minutes later, you stand in front of the principal's office.

Just then the door opens and you come face to face with your father. "Hi dad. Can we talk?" Your father, Romulus, gives you a wide smile. "Of course! Come in." You walk in and take a deep breath. Just as the door closes you let it out. "What the fuck is your problem? If it didn't work last year why the fuck would it work this year?" He looks at you like you were spewing nonsense. "So you're not here to talk about the girl thing."

"What girl thing?" You say, nearly forgetting about the problem with Antonio. "Weeeeeeellllll… I decided it was high time you got a girlfriend so I took the liberty of finding girls who like your type. And let me tell you, I picked some lovely flowers this year. Several are in your classes. Like Chloe, or Alexis. My personal choice, Rachel. Mmm, Rachel. If only I was younger." You remember all these girls from your previous classes.

"There was one other one. I have a hard time remembering her name. Her file is here somewhere…" He shuffles through a stack of paperwork and comes up with a folder. Gefahr Bestimmt was printed on the front of it. The picture inside matched the girl from earlier. "Why this one?" Your dad looks up. "Because she's basically the female version of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! **

**It has recently been brought to my attention that "Nobody" will read my story because it's yaoi.**

**First off, let me officially welcome all of the new nobodies into Organization 13. (Last year my dear friends chose me as Saix. No, it doesn't bother me that I get to be Xemnas' bitch)**

**And even though no homo-haters will read this I still feel like tweaking their curl if you know what I mean. **

**So instead of Austria/Hungary you get Belgium/Hungary**

**Also, .bun pointed out my writing style is weird and gave me a helpful hint so as to not confuse you readers. **

**About my writing style. I write in second person because I have a real hard time with any other style and I love to feel that the story is unfolding before me.**

**Now how about some story?**

CH 4

"Whatever! I didn't want to talk about that. Why the hell is Antonio in ALL my classes?" You say, tossing the folder back at Romulus' face. He catches it and plops it back on the desk.

"Simply put, you can't run around with just Alice as your friend. You need more. Look at Feli. He has plenty of friends plus a boyfri-" He halts himself and covers his face.

"What was that?" You ask with a glare.

"Nothing…"

"…"

"….."

"It's the potato bastard, isn't it? And you weren't going to tell me because you KNEW I would get mad. But I'll tell you what. I'm better than that. I won't do anything." You say, lowering your voice. **(Side note: Romulus doesn't live with them so he constantly worries that Lovi will beat the ever loving crap out of Feli.)**

He's about to say something when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Romulus says at the door. Antonio pokes his head in.

"Ah! There you are! When you didn't come to lunch I got worried." Antonio says.

Romulus laughs and pushes you out the door. Jerk!

Just then the bell for the last class rung. And it just so happened to be your least favorite class of all. P.E.

Antonio drags you there bodily all the while chatting in your ear.

"Hey, do you remember the German girl from first? She scared the crap out of a Belarusian at lunch. I don't think I've ever seen someone wield a plastic fork like that before. And it took so little to set her off. I think the other girl called her a whore or something."

You detach his arm with difficulty. "Yeah, so?"

You select one of the painted dots on the asphalt, away from everyone else of course. Antonio sits down next to you and inhales to continue his piece.

"Hey, you're the Italian boy right?" You look up with a glare to see the German girl and a taller red head. The latter held the German girls wrist, her laughing blue eyes contrasting with her companions angry brown ones.

"Let go you god damned bastard!" She emphasized her words with a twist of her wrist. What was her name? Gefahr?

"Don't be like that D. You can have the Spaniard if you want." The red head said to her, pulling her into a hug. You cast a glance at Antonio. His smile was gone and his face seemed to get darker.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm currently not available." You say, looking away.

"See Rachel? He already has a girlfriend. And who would want to date him?" 'D' says, breaking Rachel's hold and gesturing at Antonio.

Antonio opens his mouth to say something but you don't give him the chance. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I don't speak bitch." You reply for him, getting up.

Silence. If she was anything like you then she would explode in three, two…

"Alright you gay fucktard. I'll repeat myself just once. Who would want that piece of-" She doesn't get to finish as you whip your knee into her gut. She doubles over and rams into yours headfirst.

Before you can retaliate, Gilbert rolls into her side, hitting her in the side with his shoulder. Like an angered cat, she switches her attention to Gilbert and swings, catching him in the jaw.

A shy boy in your grade, Matthew, calmly walks over and pours a water bottle over her head. You got to watch this from a sitting position next to Antonio.

"Don't you find it kind of ironic that her name means 'Danger' in English?" Antonio says loud enough for her to hear. Maybe it wasn't ironic. She had packed a lot of force behind that head but.

Before she can respond, Ludwig hauled her up into the air and basically squashed the air from her body. You look over at Gilbert to see Matthew fussing over his jaw.

"I'm fine really. You don't need to get so worked up over something so small." Gilbert says with a chuckle. He still winced when Matthew touched his jaw.

Gilbert placed both of his hands on either side of Matthew's face. "Stop worrying. Even though you're really cute when you worry." And then he leaned forward and kissed him right in front of the whole class. Several people let out disgusted noises to which Gilbert just gave them the middle finger.

A hand curls over yours and you look at Antonio. He gives you a wink and you snatch back your hand which he grabs again with ease. He holds your hand for a few more seconds and let's go.

"I love you." He whispers, just loud enough for you.

"Don't let it go to your head." You reply, pushing his shoulder.

~One Month Later~

"STUPID BASTARD!" You yell into the couch. After a week or so of trying to stop Antonio from touching you he had given up all together. The problem? He hardly talked to you either and every day he became more sullen.

The situation was now reversed. Now you struggled to not touch him. Your hand itched to hold his and you nearly beat yourself for the fact that it was wrong. That's it! You would call Alice.

You hear the phone ring twice and she picks up. "H-hello?" Was she out running? If not, why was she breathing so hard?

"Out for a run Alice?" You ask. Before she could answer you heard another voice over the phone.

"What's the hold up Ali~? Waiting's no fun when you're wearing next to nothing~." Was that… Lizzy?

"Sorrygottogo!" And with that she hung up.

"Hey fratello? Are you busy this today?" Feliciano asks, leaning over the back of the couch. You think for a bit.

"Nope. Just like always, I have nothing." He claps happily.

"Good! Because I invited Toni to sleep over and I totally forgot I was supposed to spend the night over… at Ludwig's?" He hesitates at the end with a question, expecting you to say he couldn't go to the potato bastard's house. That didn't bother you. What bothered you was the fact it was going to be just you and Antonio.

You and Antonio.

Maybe you could just look yourself in your room.

"Fine. Go ahead, I don't give a fuck." You say as you toss the phone into the air. Maybe you could make it without touching him. It was for just one night right?

Feliciano lets out a squeal and grabs his already packed bags. He had known you would say yes, the fucker. The bell rang and Feliciano got the door.

"I'll see you later fratello!" He calls from the entry hall and you peek out one of the windows. The potato bastard wasn't afraid to hold your brothers hand. By now everyone knew about those two idiots. That was why no one attempted to shoot your stupid retard of a brother. The potato bastard was scary.

Whatever. You were just going to talk a nap.

A few minutes after falling asleep the bell rings again. How was he supposed to have his afternoon siesta if people kept ringing the fucking door?

You get up and shuffle to the front door. Upon opening it you come face to face with Antonio.

"Oh… Hi Lovino…" He says, looking at the ground.

"Don't just stand there! For all you know it could start raining." You say as you grab his arm and pull him inside. You let your touch linger for longer than you should have. Maybe Antonio wasn't as dense as you thought.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asks and you drop his arm, folding yours across your chest.

"Nope." But you could tell by the small smile he gave that he knew you were lying. The no touch policy you gave yourself was a pain in the ass.

"Would you object to having an early dinner?" He asks as he drops his bags. As he did so he bent over and you caught yourself starring at his ass.

Your next move was to promptly ram your head into the wall. Before you can get a second, he grabs your head and pulls you into a hug.

"Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?" He asks, sounding a little panicked.

"Easy for you to fucking say! Stupid bastard!" You say as you try to shove off his chest but he refuses to let you go.

"How do you mean?" He asks. Crap! Now what were you going to say.

"I'm not hungry yet, I'm just going to take a nap." You say as you finally get out of his hold, avoiding the question. That was a close call.

You race up the stairs. "You can sleep wherever you want." You call over your shoulder.

Since you always slept naked you strip down and hop into your bed. Maybe this time since Antonio was in the house you wouldn't be plagued by the dreams you recently have. And pretty soon you drift off to sleep.

~One Siesta Later~

Your nap had been completely devoid of dreams and you roll over with a content sigh. Your half asleep mind barely registers the sleeping Spaniard next to you and it takes you a few minutes to realize the situation.

Almost falling off the bed, you gently push yourself away. Phew! Antonio must be a heavy sleeper. You reach out a hand and almost snatch it back immediately. He probably wouldn't appreciate it if you touched him.

You lie back down, scooting closer. Just one touch. You promise yourself as you brush your fingers through his hair. Leaning forward, you press your lips on his forehead lightly.

A finger traces your jaw line, feather light. Startled, you pull back. Antonio was watching you through half closed eyes, a smile playing on his face.

"You're supposed to be sleeping!" You say, actually falling off the bed this time. Antonio leans over the side to watch you and you cover yourself with a pillow.

"I thought you didn't swing that way?" He asks teasingly.

You look away. He wouldn't want you. How could he? Your were mean, defensive, and had a bad mouth.

"Yeah, you don't want me anymore. I get it." You say, a tear falling from your eye. His finger wipes it away. Looking up you just now notice he hadn't been wearing a shirt. Why was that?

"You planned this!" He chuckles at the accusation and takes the hand you pointed at him with. Just like the first day, he kissed your hand. "Will you be mine, mi amour?"

But unlike on the first day of school, you would give him a different answer. "Yes." You whisper quietly.

He hauls you onto the bed and holds you close. "You're so cute when you pout. It only makes me want you more." He says and you drag the sheet over yourself.

Antonio notices your ploy and chuckles in your ear. "Embarrassed? Should lovers not be honest with each other?" He slides his hand down your abs and you suck in your air. His fingers brush against your waist and your blush goes all the way down your neck.

"Don't you think this is a little fast?" You say, trying to halt his descent. Another chuckle and his hand comes up to toy with your chest, rubbing one of your nipples.

"I can tell you're enjoying it even though you tell yourself you're not." He licks your neck and nibbles on your earlobe. "See how you blush? Just like a tomato."

"I a-am n-n-not!" Crap! Now he knew you were lying. "Stupid basta- aah!" Your breath hitches as he trails a finger up your length.

No matter how much you protested he wouldn't stop. But you didn't want him to. He runs his other hand down your back, dragging his nails.

"A-an-Antonio stop. That hu-hurts. No really. ANTONIO!" You scream and your eyes shoot open. You realize you had been dreaming after all and you roll over to come face to face with a raccoon.

You pick it up and send it back out the window it came in from. Damn it! Just when you thought you were being honest with yourself. You pull on some boxers and a pair of pants.

Your door opens as you finish and you turn around. There stood Antonio, starring at your back. "What happened to you?" He asks.

"I was attacked by a raccoon." This reminded you of the raccoon spit on your ear. At least it hadn't bitten hard enough to break skin.

Antonio grabs hold of your wrist and tugs you out to the bathroom. He shuffles through a few drawers and brings out a first aid kit. Then he drags you down to the living room and sits you on a chair backwards.

You wait for him to do something for the scratches the fucking raccoon left for you but he does nothing. Turning, you see him looking at his hands guiltily.

"What's wrong?" You sigh, furrowing your eyebrows.

"I forgot. You said you never wanted me to touch you again." He says, looking downcast. Meanwhile, the scratches on you back were making you more irritable than usual.

"Forget what I fucking said. I only said it on the spur of the moment." You say, turning around again. A moment later Antonio's fingers touched your back lightly. It felt so good. You wanted him to touch you more. Not just on your back but all over your body.

You allow yourself a small smile. You were about to press your back into his fingers when he pulls away. "Sit up please."

Doing as he says, you straighten up. "You're awful quiet Lovino. Is something wrong?" Yes, everything was wrong. Not because you were both guys but because you were too scared to tell him you liked him back. As he finishes tying your back up in gauze, you slam your hand on a nearby coffee table.

"I'm fucking sick and tired of it! Enough is enough!" You get up and point a finger at his chest. "You will sit down and shut the fuck up! Not one word comes out of your mouth, do I make myself clear?" He sits down and motions a zipping of the lips.

"Good. Now I'm only saying this once so pay attention! I don't care anymore. Yes, touch me. I want you to touch me whenever you want to. It doesn't matter what other people say anymore. I can't fall asleep without thinking of you and any dream is a nightmare if you're not in it.-" Just then, Antonio reached out, grabbed your face and kissed you.

He pulls you down next to him on the couch. He breaks his hold on your lips and kisses your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, your chin, and then back to your lips. You pull back so you can breath and Antonio took it as an invitation to kiss your neck.

Pushing his head up you pull back a little more. Antonio just chuckles. He wasn't going to say anything? Then you remember. "You can speak now."

He draws in a breath and pulls you into a hug. "Thank you. You don't know just how hard it is not touching you." You cautiously wrap your arms around him, returning the hug. As you do so he kisses your head. "I love you." He whispers.

"Me too, ya dumb bastard."

**Omygosh. This took forever. **

**I threw in some Prussia X Canada there for Lumoa.**

**Remember people, Reviews Are Love (So are tomatoes).**

**And to clear the air here Gafahr Bestimmt is German for Danger Ahead. Or so I think. **

**Until next time, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again.**

**And some of you thought I was finished.**

**Anyhow, I still want you to tell me your favorite pairings.**

…

**I might as well tell you that this one is ALL about smut.**

**After all, who wouldn't want to imagine Romano moaning out Antonio's name?**

**Prussia Canada mention in this one.**

**Enjoy~**

CH 5

The feeling of something cuddling into your leg made you lift your head from Antonio's lap where you had fallen asleep. Since you didn't own any pets, you knew it wasn't a cat or a dog.

It was the friggin raccoon. "What do you want? Go away." You say to it, trying to shoo it off without waking Antonio, who had fallen asleep as well.

But the raccoon only snuggled in deeper. You carefully lift yourself out of Antonio's lap and turn to the idiot raccoon. "Shoo. Go climb so fucking trees or something, like a normal raccoon." It stares up at you instead.

"I mean it. Leave, go away, ciao. Now you're starting to piss me off." You growl at it. It wanders over and curls up by your knees. A soft chuckle comes from the couch.

"You're so cute. Arguing with a raccoon." You turn and glare up at Antonio who reaches down to pat the raccoon on the head.

"You're a pain in the ass, just like the fucking raccoon. It his fault this started in the first place." You say, turning so you didn't have to look at Antonio.

His arms snake around your waist and pull you close, careful so as to not rub against your scratches. "His fault?"

Now that you were with him it shouldn't be a problem telling him that. "Well… I… uhm, how should I say this?" You mutter, trying to buy some time. Antonio chuckles and drifts his hands lower.

"You were having a 'dream' about me, right?" You flinch involuntary, giving yourself away. As a response Antonio kissed the back of your neck.

"You're so cute." He smirks against your skin, making you tremble. The raccoon, being disturbed, walked over to the couch and curled up next to a pillow.

Antonio slips his fingers into your pants and you jolt forward. "Is my Lovi sensitive here?~" Antonio asks as he kisses your back.

"That's a stupid question pervert." You hiss out. Antonio brings one hand up to your chest, pulling you back.

"I promise you'll enjoy it." He whispers in your ear. His hand presses a little harder on your chest, expecting you to pull away. Instead, you rest your back against his chest, granting him access.

His hand brushes along your curl without warning and you don't have enough time to cut off the moan before it escapes your lips. His left hand trails along your collarbone while his right traced your hip.

You grab his wrist before he goes too far down your pants. "What's wrong? Not nervous are you?" Antonio murmurs into your shoulder.

"Of course not." You reply even though it's not true. "I just think… it's unfair that you're still wearing all your clothes." You mutter. His hands slide off you slowly and he pulls away from you.

A second later he spins you around, back pressed lightly into the couch. He gives you a smirk and takes his shirt off slowly. God, he was going so SLOW! And you could tell from the look on his annoying beautiful face that he was doing it on purpose.

Sitting up, you grab the edge of his shirt and pull it over his head. You whipped off his belt even faster. He grabs your hands and lifts them to his face.

"Impatient are we?" He asks as he kisses your fingertips.

"Really? How could you tell?" You whisper sarcastically. He pulls you forward and kisses you. His hand trails down your abs and into your pants, grabbing your burning erection.

"By the fact of how hard you are right now." He whispers back. You feel your pants being slipped off slowly and you bury your face into Antonio's neck to hide your shame.

"Don't worry; I'm the only one who knows other than you about what you dream about." Your eyes shoot open and you pull back, leaving your pants behind. Grabbing a pillow, you cover yourself.

"And how the fuck do you know that?" He sits on his knees and pushes the edge of his pants so they showed almost everything. A blush creeps up your face and you turn away.

He slides his fingers under your chin and turns your face so you have to look at him. "I heard you moaning in your sleep. Tsk tsk, such a dirty boy." You expect him to kiss you but he bends his head to your chest and traces a shape with the tip of his tongue.

Your breath quickens and you bend yourself backwards, locking your fingers in his hair. He grabs your pillow and flings it over his shoulder. What now? You think as he chuckles up at you.

"Your face is so cute right now. Most girls can't capture the expression you have right now." He replies to your unasked question. You look away and shut your eyes tight. Just then your erection becomes hotter and something slides against it.

Oh God! Antonio was sucking on your cock. A strangled moan escapes your mouth. "Y-y-you, nhn, do-don't need t-to, Antonio. Ah~" You slam your hand over your mouth, realizing you had just sounded like a girl.

If he didn't stop you were going to cum soon. Antonio seemed to sense this and went faster. "If you don't, Ah, stop, ahn, I'm going to…" You cut off your sentence as you struggle to breath. Your hips jerk upward a moment later, coming right in Antonio's mouth.

"Antonioooo!" You scream into the open air. You clamp your hands over your mouth again. God, you were such a GIRL! You wince as you feel Antonio swallow with you still inside him.

Antonio starts to pull away when you get an idea. It would hurt like hell, but there was no fucking way you were sucking on anyone's dick. Grabbing his hand, you stick three of his fingers in your mouth. You flick your tongue around his finger, coating them evenly.

"Lovi?" Antonio asks, clearly not getting where you were going with this. You slide out his fingers with a final lick.

"If I don't do this then it will only hurt worse when you enter me." You say, not meeting his eyes.

"… I see. So you _want_ me to go that far?" He asks as he slides one finger in.

"If I didn't then why the hell would I lick your fingers?" You snap back and wince as he slips on another finger. A moment later, he slides in the last one, scissoring all three, stretching you. Jesus fucking Christ, it hurt.

He lays you on the ground gently and prods you some more until he hit a certain spot that made you moan. He kisses your chest and pulls out his fingers, making you feel empty.

"I'm going to put it in now." He whispers into your chest. You impatiently push your hips up.

You wouldn't have if you had known it would hurt so fucking much. You try unsuccessfully to keep your nails from digging into Antonio's back. From the look on Antonio's face, he didn't seem to notice.

He hit the same spot he had touched earlier, driving a moan out of your lips. One of his hands wraps around your member and he presses his thumb against your slit. Soon his breath started to hitch and you move your hips in time with his.

Too bad you came right before he did, covering his hand in cum. But you were rewarded a moment later as Antonio yelled out your name and came inside you.

Both of you lie on the floor, breathing heavily. "I told you that you'd enjoy it." Antonio breaths out.

"And you didn't?" You pant back, tossing a pillow at his face. Too exhausted to move he just lets it hit him in the face. He lets out a small chuckle.

"What?" You ask, sitting up.

"I just remembered how much Gilbert goes on and on about wanting to screw Matthew and how he can't wait to do him for real. And then we just did it for real. I just find it ironic that the two with the least experience beat them to it." He says, getting up and heading to the kitchen. You hear the faucet turn on.

"You're pretty long winded for someone who just exhausted himself on sex." You call out, allowing yourself a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright!**

**Over 500 hits! I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU GUYS! (Especially Lumoa who, by the way, is practically made of awesome sauce!)(And I'm not offended by your "I love you" comment FlyingLama. I love my men as much as I love my women.)**

**I got a recent request for some Sewdeland so that will be appearing in this chapter.**

**Now, without further adou, enjoy this next installment…**

CH 6

You sit on the floor for awhile and the smell of something cooking makes you look up. "If you don't get up I'll feed you myself. ~" Antonio calls from the kitchen.

"I can't move because my ass fucking hurts, dumbass!" You yell back, startling the raccoon. Said raccoon wandered over and stuck its nose in your ear. "Fuck off, stupid raccoon!"

"Are you going to name him?" Antonio asks as he leans over the couch and scratches its head.

"Why? He's a friggin raccoon. He doesn't need a name." You say, pulling your knees up with a wince.

"But every pet needs a name." Antonio replies, dragging his fingers through your hair.

Only one name pops into your head as you pick up the raccoon. It licks your nose and you shove its head away.

"Fine, he can be Antonio. And put on your pants dumbass!" You say, throwing the raccoon on the couch. **(When Lovi isn't talking we'll call the raccoon Antone.) **You look over your shoulder at your boyfriend who currently had a pout on your face that made you feel like you kicked a puppy. No, a puppy couldn't look that cute. "What?"

"You're so mean Lovi.~" He whines. You glare back at him and throw back his pants in his face.

"You're not the one with the hurt ass!" The raccoon climbs on top of Antonio's head as you reach for your own pants. You turn in time to see Antonio pulling his legs through his pants and you blush.

"Aw, you're still embarrassed. That's so cute." He chuckles as you throw the closest thing next to you, which happened to be a decorative box from a side table.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not embarrassed and I never was!" You yell as he catches the box and sets it down. He gives you an evil smirk.

"So you won't mind if I tell everyone at school?" You drop into silence, letting that thought sink in.

"THE FUCK YOU WILL! GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING COOKING FUCKING BASTARD!" You yell, throwing pillows haphazardly. Antonio just chuckles and walks to the kitchen. Exhausted, you flop down on the floor and immediately let out a pained hiss. You'd forgotten all about those scratches.

Antone walks onto your chest and cuddles under your chin. "You're not a friggin dog, dumbass raccoon." But apparently it was in its mind as it licks your chin. You scratch it behind the ears lightly. A pet raccoon? Since Antone was fluffy and cute, your brother would probably like him.

"Okay, off." You say, pushing Antone off so you could pull on your pants. God your ass hurt! Antonio was fucking out of HIS MIND if he thought you were letting him up your ass again. But you had enjoyed the sound of him screaming your name in erotic pleasure.

"Foods on!" Antonio calls from the kitchen. Thinking ahead, you grab the plushest pillow from the couch. Antone tugs on your pants, obviously wanting up. So with a sigh you pick him up and let him curl around your shoulders.

The smell of garlic bread and pasta invite you into the kitchen. But the first thing your eyes lock onto isn't the food. You find yourself starring at Antonio's bare back as he sets the plates on the table. You snap your head away quickly but not fast enough.

"Enjoying the view mi amor?" Antonio purrs as he grabs your chin, brushing your bottom lip with his thumb.

"Shut up and kiss me stupid bastard." You reply, your light brown eyes boring holes into his green ones. Both of you lean forward at the same time. But before you get your kiss, the raccoon reaches up and places its paws on Antonio's face.

You pull Antone off and sit him on the floor. "Go find someone else to bother Antonio." It does as you bid, running off to somewhere in the house.

"Can't you have named him something else?" Antonio asks as you drag him into a kiss.

"Nope." You say, dragging yourself over to the table. The pillow didn't help in the slightest. It still felt like you were sitting on the chair minus the pillow. Antonio drags his seat closer to yours and starts to eat.

Both of you eat in silence. Antonio starring into space and you trying to find a comfortable position. But on the other hand his cooking was really good. Antone walks back into the kitchen and curls up at your feet.

"Go away." You mutter to it, nudging it with your foot. Of course the fucking rodent wouldn't move. Antonio chuckles, picks up his garlic bread, and lowers it to the floor. "Don't feed him from the table jack ass!" You say as Antone grabs it and plops down next to you again.

"Why not? He's not a dog so I doubt he begs." He replies with an innocent smile.

"If you like him that much why don't you keep him?" You shoot back. Antonio stands up and removes his plate from the table.

"I would love to but I don't have the time or the money." You finish eating. Sure you had both time and money but that didn't mean you wanted a fucking pet raccoon.

~The Next Day~

"I'm back brother!" Feli yells from the bottom of the stairs, jolting you awake.

"Why does he have to be so fucking loud?" You mutter as you stretch your arms over your head. A low whistle sounds off to you left and you shoot a glare at Antonio. Then you remembered you weren't wearing anything and about what you did last night after dinner.

"Quick! Get dressed before my brother finds out!" You say, scrambling for a pair of pants. Antonio wraps his arms around your waist as you start to pull them on. "What are doing? If my brother finds out then it will be all over the school."

But just then your brother lets out a scream from downstairs. "Don't worry; I'll get it out of here." You hear the potato bastard say followed quickly by a hiss. Bursting out of the room (Pants on) you shout down the stairs.

"TOUCH ANTONIO AND I KILL YOU!" Said raccoon raced up the stairs and hid behind your legs. Wait. Why were you protecting the raccoon? You glare down at Ludwig and Feliciano as you pick Antone up.

"What the fuck are you starring at, asshole?" You direct the question at Ludwig, who was starring, but not at the raccoon. Antonio chuckles as Antonio pats at him from your arms. "You had better have put some pants on." You whisper menacingly.

"Sure did mi amor." The dumb bastard had said it loud enough so that it reached the ears of your brother and _his_ boyfriend. Without a second thought you threw Atone at him and walked down the stairs, glaring at your brother the whole time.

"F-fratello?" Feli said nervously, hiding behind the stupid potato bastard.

"If you tell _anyone_ about me and Antonio I will ram your head onto the end of a standard and parade it around school. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" He nods, clinging onto the potato bastards arm.

"Good. Now, who's hungry?" You say, stalking into the kitchen. Last night's activities had worn you out and given you a huge appetite. Did sex make everyone hungry?

"Here Lovi, I'll help." Antonio says as he places Antone back on the floor and starts heating up a skillet.

~One Week Later~

"Feliciano, I fucking swear, if you don't get your ass down here I WILL stop giving you rides to and from school!" You shout up the stairs. Feli pokes his head over the staircase.

"But Doitsu said he was going to drive me there today." The fuck? Wasn't Doitsu the Japanese term for Germany?

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" You call back up.

"Ludwig. He and I agreed that people might not get what we're really saying if we use country names instead." You stare at him for awhile. Did that actually work? Well, no one had given your brother death threats. Maybe that was just because of the potato bastard.

"Whatever. I'll just pick up Antonio then." Antone runs to your leg. "No not you." You pull out your iPod and input Antonio's address. Maybe you had enough time to catch him since he walked to school.

A moment later you saw him sprinting down a driveway. You honk your horn and he stops. "Hey dumbass! Get the fuck in the car; I'll give you a ride to school." He smiles at your choice of words and climbs in.

"Good morning beautiful." He says, leaning over and kissing your cheek.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't do that in public!" You say, turning the car.

"We're not in public." Antonio says as he twines his fingers around yours. You pull your hand back and point at two giggling school girls. They were wearing uniforms so they didn't attend your school, thank god.

"If you don't roll up your window then we're in public." He chuckles and you send the car speeding in the direction of the school. You get there faster than normally and get ambushed as soon as you exit the car.

"The awesome me is awesomely suspicious of why the almost awesome Antonio is being driven around in an awesome car by the easily angered Italian brother." Gilbert says sliding up to the driver's side of the car.

"Yes, suspicious indeed. Do I sense a new couple?" Francis asks, locking Antonio into a headlock. You shoot him a glare for a warning.

"Nope! Not like that at all! He just gave me a ride to school in exchange for tomatoes." Antonio says, shaking off his friend. It was a pretty convincing lie.

"Hey fucktard! What's your fucking problem?" D yells at Gilbert. **(We'll call Gefahr D because it's German and it confuses my mind to switch in between languages while I write.) **She was holding a box of neon pink hair dye which she thrust into Gilbert's face.

"Oh, heh heh, cousin. I see you found the box." Gilbert says, starting to back away. She grabs his shirt collar and pulls him close.

"Fucking bastard! You RUINED Jezebel's fur. How would you feel if I took your fucking chicken and threw him in a paint can?" Gilbert glares at her.

"You wouldn't fucking dare! The awesome me would have to kick your unawesome ass." Since this conversation was sure to burst into violence you took the chance to walk away. You just happened to walk right into a freshman. He was slightly shorter than you with light blonde hair and blue eyes that looked almost purple.

"Hey, watch where you're fucking going! God damn freshmen…" You slowly look up to see a guy taller than the potato bastard dusting of a white beret and placing it lightly on the freshmen's head.

You unconsciously back away right into Antonio's arms. Your boyfriend grabs you by the shoulders with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that Berwald. Won't happen again." Antonio drags you back to the previous group where D was beating the ever loving shit out of Gilbert with a flip flop.

"Aren't you going to do anything to help him?" Antonio asks Francis frantically. The blonde bastard lets out a sigh.

"I guess. Bonne Dame, is all this violence necessary? Why should someone as beautiful as yourself dirty your hands on one such as he? Wouldn't you rather have them kissed then straining them?" No wonder the chicks liked him. He was a really good sweet talker.

"Come now princess. Allow me to walk in your presence." But as soon as he said princess Gilbert let out a small squeak and used Antonio for a shield.

Wham! The French bastard got the flip flop right upside the head. "I am no one's princess. Especially not a snake's such as yourself." She raises her hand for another strike. That's when Rachel tackled her to the ground.

Rachel had both of D's wrists above her head and she had somehow landed so she was in between her legs. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You shouldn't go around scarring the student populace you know."

Just then the bell rang for classes.

**SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I haven't updated for days! Please don't hate me.**

**I have so many things to do. Still have so many things to do.**

**You see, other than writing this story, I draw commissions for my friends AND write a weekly notebook.**

**P.S.**

**If you want to see my current artwork (Although I haven't uploaded anything recently. I plan on illustrating** **bits of the story later so you know)** **go to deviant art and put in isscaris.**

**Remember, I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**I'm back and is that a request for some Greece X Japan, Neko Matty?**

**I apologize to Tamer Lorika for the super short Swedeland piece so some more of them in here.**

**And thanks for all the virtual cookies everyone is giving me. It's like I now have enough virtual cookies to open a friggin virtual bakery!**

**Seriously, if it was legal in the state of California I would marry all of you and then half of us could waste the day writing/reading yaoi and the other half works. Then to make it fair we just switch off.**

**But I'm rambling so here's that promised chapter. And could that be the soundtrack to "Phantom of the Opera" that I hear…**

CH 7

In the end all three of you were late to first. This was because it took an eternity to pull Rachel off of D. "Your reason for being late?" The teacher asks, pointedly glaring at you.

"I'm sorry. Gefahr here was dealing with some family business and needed our assistance in an important matter." Antonio says, lying out of his perfect teeth. The teacher just smiles at him.

"Family matters are excusable. Please take your seats." How the fuck didhe DO it? Oh well, just as long as it got you out of a tardy. D mutters a quiet thank you to the teacher as she walks past. "It's perfectly fine dear." Her too?

"All right students! I have some great news for all you young actors and actresses. The first play this year will be "The Phantom of the Opera" and those that manage to get a part, even if it's small, I will pass you for this semester." The whole class erupts into excitement. A whole semester of doing nothing? They muttered to each other.

Sure it would be cool to sleep without being disturbed in first period but you hated acting so there was no way you would participate. Antonio nudges you with his foot and you look over. "We should try out. What do you think?"

"No. And before you argue, I don't like acting. Or singing. And if I'm correct, this is an opera." Antonio thinks for awhile.

"We can just be back up dancers. We'd be in the play and not have to sing or act." That was true. Well, if Antonio was so bent on it maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. It would make him happy, not that you would ever tell him this was your only purpose for doing the fucking play.

"Fine. I'll try out for the fucking musical." You sigh and he gives you the biggest smile you've seen on anybody.

~Lunch Time~

You sit down at your usual table and Alice plops down next to you. That's right, now that you think about it, you hadn't seen her for a week. Every time you approached her she ran off.

"Hey Lovino! How have you been?" You glare at her from the corner of your eye and she laughs nervously.

"So how's your girlfriend?" You say, speaking into a glass of water. Just as you take a sip Antonio lets out a yelp.

"Don't drink that!" You slowly lower the glass from your face and peer into it. What the hell was he panicking about? It tasted just fine. Meanwhile, Alice was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with… the… water…" You answer Antonio leaving silence in between your words near the end. Both Francis and Gilbert were desperately trying to choke back their laughter. Your about to ask them what the fuck they thought was so funny when D walked over and flopped herself into Francis' lap.

"Hey there douche bag." She says cheerfully and yanks out one of the hairs growing on his chin. He lets out a yelpand falls off the seat, D nimbly flipping herself to Gilbert's lap. "You look stupid today cousin. Did someone sell your brain? They couldn't have gotten much for it." What was she doing? She never acted like this from what you had seen of her.

"Oh God! AARD!" Alice yells out next to you. Her brother walks over. "Please tell me you didn't test out your new drug on D. For all you know she'll go psychotic on all of us." Meanwhile, you look back at your glass of water. Wouldn't it be fun to throw it on Gilbert?

Without a second thought you toss your glass' contents on the unsuspecting albino. D leapt off of him at just the right time to avoid getting hit. Antonio grabs your arm. "What are you doing?" He hisses into your ear as Francis chuckles from his position on the floor.

"I was thinking it would be fun if we drugged more than just this Vargas kid. Your face right now is priceless." And it was. His already messy hair flopped into his eyes and he shot a glare at Francis.

"Wait. You drugged Lovi? What's wrong with you!" Antonio says, hugging your head to his chest. Getting another idea, you reach up and grab Antonio's wrists.

He looks at you confused as you put your face close to his. "What exactly does this drug do?" He says, trying to inch away.

"What's wrong? You're not shy are you? Especially after what you pulled in the car this morning." You say, placing your forehead on his while Aard said something about doing things impulsively.

Without a second thought about your actions you let go of Antonio's wrists and place your hands around his face. "Besame!" You whisper to his face but saying it just loud enough for his idiot friends to hear. You press your lips to his and he eventually gives in and kisses you back.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" You break the kiss to look over at D who was flopped onto a table in front of the Japanese kid and a kid who liked sleeping. A lot. "You two would make a great couple. Maybe you should go out." Then she raced over to another table leaving a blushing Kiku and a stuttering Herakles.

As you watch D run over to the next table you spot a megaphone sitting on the stage that was located in the lunch room. You turn to Gilbert with an evil smile. "So, you and this Matthew kid. You ever 'done it' with him before?" Francis giggles and Gilbert shoots you a dirty look.

"Well I… that is…" Gilbert drops into silence and glances away. That meant the answer was 'no'. You get up from the table, running a hand through Antonio's hair as you did so.

You pick up the megaphone and switch it on. "Attention students! I have an announcement for Mr. Awesome over there." Gilbert squeezes a water bottle as everyone turned toward him. "He claims to have more experience in the romance department yet he has yet to seduce his boyfriend of, what is it? A year and a half. Whereas I've been dating Antonio for a bit over a week now and we've already done it four times. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it albino bastard!"

Saying your piece, you stroll back to the table and sit in Antonio's lap. The whole trip over no one had said a word. But as you sat down everyone erupted into laughter. They all said pretty much the same thing. 'Who knew he was so funny.' Or 'That's the best prank this year!'

Meanwhile Francis was struggling to breathe from laughing too much. "I think Antonio's brain died!" He finally breaths out. You look up to see your Spanish boyfriend looking straight ahead with a blank stare. Wait a minute. Why were you sitting in his lap?

And why the fuck did you just tell everyone that you let him fuck you four times? You climb off and sit next to Antonio, starring at the table and turning red. A commotion starts up at the table next to you and you finally look over to see what was wrong.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing." D was saying hastily to a junior sitting next to Berwald and his boyfriend. He was almost as tall as the Swede and he had dirty blonde hair spiked to the side. D's face was bright red and it looked like she was about to cry. "Please forgive me! It won't happen again."

The guy just chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "No offense taken. I'm Anders by the way." She gives him a small smile.

"E's a bastard not orthy o your time." Berwald states. The backhanded slap from Anders happened so fast you hadn't even realized the Danish kid had raised his hand. The Swede kicks him back and before you could say 'holy fuck' Anders had him sprawled on the table, hands locked around Berwald's throat.

"Please stop! He didn't do anything to you Anders!" The Swede's boyfriend reasons, getting up from where he was sitting.

"BREAK IT UP BOYS!" A security guard yells as she pushes through the crowd. The Dane's cold blue eyes shoot back down to Berwald and he lets go. You glance at your watch. 3 minutes to next period.

"Hey A-Antonio. Maybe we should pack things up for next period. Antonio?" You look over at him to see him still in the same position that you left him in. Turning his head so he'll look at you, you poke him with your foot.

"Wha? Oh, Lovi. Did you want something?" He says with a nervous chuckle. Rolling your eyes, you stand up and tug him up with you. You grab his back pack and lead him away from the crowd.

You round the next corner and glance around. Nobody was there to see you as you pushed Antonio up against a wall. "What's wrong? You spaced out after my stupid announcement. So since I embarrassed myself so well I demand an answer."

"It's just that, you know, you were drugged and you didn't know what you were saying, and you told Gilbert that you let me, you know…" You cover his mouth with your hand. Was he embarrassed?

You pull him off the wall and switch your positions. "You talk too much." He gives you a small smile.

"Sorry. Hey Lovi, Besame?" Your about to comply when Kiku and Herakles round the corner, holding hands. The quickly let go as they spotted you and Antonio. Well, Kiku did.

They stop dead in their tracks, glancing away from each other. "If you're scared that I'll tell someone you don't have to worry. I couldn't give a rat's ass if you two like each other." You tell them and they walk away quickly.

"I have an idea. My brother's sleeping over at the potato bastard's house this weekend so maybe we should have one." Antonio chuckles and ruffles your hair.

"You're full of surprises today. Usually I'm the one making suggestions." You slap away his hand.

"It's not like that. We can practice monologues for your stupid play." He chuckles again.

"Then that's fine too." He replies, his fingers twisting in yours.

**Woooooooo! **

**I feel like I'm on a roll! All you fangirls make me keep checking my email.**

**It kinda scares my dad when I whip out my iPod every time it beeps saying I have mail.**

**Remember, I still love y'all.**

**P.S. Gefahr kissed Denmark. That's why she was apologizing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOD!**

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry! This chapter is like uber late! At least you won't have to put up with my lateness very long because there's only 2 chapters left.**

**The reason this is sooooo late is because I was busy writing the first chapter of my next story. Although it is done, I won't release it till this one is done or it will NEVER get finished.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

CH 8

"So, are you bringing Antonio with you on Monday?" Antonio asks, lying on the couch with only his pants on. You peer up at him from your seat on the ground.

"What? Why would I take a raccoon to school?" You ask as push yourself up.

"It's take your pet to school day. Technically speaking, he's your pet." Antonio says, ruffling your hair affectionately. Pushing his hand away, you stand up.

"Whatever. I'm taking a bath." Grabbing your discarded clothes you turn back to Antonio. "You can do what you like." It didn't matter if you took a shower before having sex with Antonio. You always felt sticky afterwards.

"Can I take it with you?" He asks with a mischievous smile.

"Hell no. You'll just fuck my brains out if I let you." You glare back at him. Just as you predicted, He gave you what he called his epic pouting maneuver.

"You're so mean! Saying I would try something like that. I would never try anything without my Lovi's permission. ~" He tells you, starting to tear up.

"Nhn. Okay fine! But only just this once!" How many times have you said that? Just this once, okay? I'm only allowing it this one time. One time only, you got that? And Antonio knew you wouldn't tell him no.

Flashing back to yesterday you remember the advice your father had given you. _"Remember son. You always need a lot of sex to make any relationship work!"_ Of course that would be something your dad would say.

Antonio wraps his arms around you and you lead the way to the bathroom. He closes the door behind you and you detach yourself to turn on the water. You shut it off as the large tub fills.

"Hey Lovi! Come here for a sec." You walk back over and he holds up a few different bottles. "I was thinking which one would smell best. What do you think?" You peer at his choices and duck down to the sink cabinet.

A moment later you come up with a different soap. "This one." You say, pushing the bottle into his hands.

"Cinnamon? Why this one?" He asks with his smile playing on his lips. You look away and hide your face with your bangs.

"It's what your taste reminds me of." You whisper. His fingers curl under your chin and turn your face towards his.

"Do you like the way I taste?" He asks, pushing his forehead to yours. You grab the bottle from his hand, set it on the counter, and kiss him.

Before he could pull it on you, you nibble his lip. He hesitantly grants you access and you let your tongue wander in his mouth. You trail your fingers down his chest and tug at his pants.

He breaks the kiss and chuckles. "I thought you didn't want to. Especially after the events that happened downstairs." You tug off his pants with little difficulty.

"Shut up. Forget what I said." You whisper into his shoulder. He spins you around and pulls your back to his chest.

"Do you want to do it in the bath tub? It's large enough."He murmurs as he kisses your neck, slipping his hands down to your waist and sliding your pants off.

"Fuck the bathtub! You enjoy it no matter where we do it. The living room, my bed, or even the kitchen counter." You say and he huffs a sigh against your skin.

"You make me sound so selfish. I only want to do it with you wherever you want to." Really now? Well, he did restrain himself during school.

Sliding your hands around his face you get an idea. "Fine. We'll just do it on the floor. But first…" You murmur against his skin, trailing kisses down it.

"What are you…" Antonio asks as you get to the point just below his chest. You glare at him as you look up.

"I don't think it's fair if I don't get to be just as selfish. Can't I be selfish just this once?" Even though what you had in mind was far from selfish. But that was only if you could get past your nerves first.

"But you said you would never-" You poke him in the stomach hard.

"Shut the fuck up. I know what I said. I just changed my mind. It's not like that's a crime." You mutter to yourself. "Now if you're done chatting, I would like to finish what I started." He obediently shuts his mouth.

You make it down to his waist when he makes a choking sound. Looking back up you notice that he covered his eyes with one hand, the other one gripping the bathroom counter tightly.

It made things easier for you if you knew he wasn't watching. You stick out your tongue and take a cautionary lick along his length. Getting a little bolder you open your mouth and suck him in, wrapping your tongue around him.

It wasn't as bad as you had thought it would be. As you take his member into your mouth he lets out a strangled moan. You crack open an eye and glance up. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was dusted in a lustful red color.

Did you look like that when he pleasured you? Just what kind of reaction would you get if you swallowed with him in your mouth? You manage it with little difficulty and you feel Antonio's hips buckle. His hands tangle in your hair, keeping you in place.

"I think I'm… I'm going to…" His knees started to shake and something salty leaks onto your tongue. "Please…" He whispers. You pull back and untangle his fingers from your hair.

"You said you wanted to fuck me in the tub right?" You say, picking yourself off the floor.

~A few minutes later~

"Ah, faster." You mutter against the top of Antonio's head. He obliges, hitting all the right spots. A few seconds later you feel yourself climax and then feel him follow shortly after. "See? I can be selfish." You pant out.

"I… love it… when you're selfish… like this." He pants back to you. Just at that moment the bathroom door opens and your brother pokes his head in.

"Hey fratello do you know… Oh my. I'm so sorry." He ducks back out, slamming the door behind him. You fling yourself out of the tub and grab a towel.

"The fuck is your problem?" You scream after him. "If you're going to be out of the house then stay out of the fucking house. And what the fuck happened to knocking? You can't just run in on someone in the bathroom! Get the fuck back here!"

"I'm sorry! I only came to get my monologue I swear!" He says hiding behind one of the pillars in the entry way. Fucker was just asking for it.

"It's on the table Feli." Antonio says, wrapping his arms around your waist. Feliciano grabs it and rushes out the door apologizing the whole way.

"You need to relax Lovi. I would offer you a massage but I suck at those. Gefahr does really good ones though." You turn your head to look at him.

"The high strung bitch?" He nods and taps his fingers across your waist.

"Gilbert invited me for a game of soccer and I got a massive foot cramp. Gilbert kind of begged her to do it and she's pretty good." You cock your head sideways.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I… ask you something?" You mutter, lowering your head.

"Of course! My Lovi can ask me anything." He chuckles into your ear.

"Why me?" You whisper to the stairwell. He frowns against your shoulder at your question.

"I don't think I understand." Of course he wouldn't understand. How could he when you only used those two vague words?

"Why me? There are plenty of people who are better than I am. Like my brother. He looks just like me so if it was about looks you could just have him. He's a lot nicer, knows how to cook, clean, and draw." You shut up and drop into silence.

"If you're asking why I would choose you over anyone else, well that's an easy answer. Sure your brother's better but only if you look at those things." He turns you so you're facing him. "But what I love about you has nothing to do with any of those. Why you, you ask? Because you have the burning passion of a thousand suns, because you understand my oblivious ways, because no one can love me like you do."

When he had turned you around you had chosen to look away. But as he continued, your head turned until it had been level with his. You feel your eyebrows pull into a frown.

"Did I say something to make you angry?" He asks, concern shadowing his eyes.

"Can you… lean forward a bit?" He does as you ask. You close the gap and gently press your lips to his.

~Monday~

Antone chattered in your ear as he sat on your shoulder. Somehow, Antonio had found a leash that would fit the bothersome raccoon. Of course people starred when you got to school. Who the hell would own a pet raccoon? Oh yeah, you.

"You did bring him." Antonio says, walking up to you. He was with Francis and Gilbert. Gilbert had numerous scratches on his face and hands and there was a baby chicken perched on his head.

"What the fuck happened to you?" You get your answer as D walks past, a black fox on her shoulder hissing at him. Gilbert grabbed Francis and switched places. The fox's fur had spots of bright neon pink scattered through it.

D shoots Gilbert a glare and walks away again. Antonio wraps an arm around your shoulder and kisses your cheek. Francis looks at you oddly.

"Wait. You two really are an item? I thought it was a prank." He says with a chuckle.

"Fuck off French bastard. I don't lie." You growl as your brother walks past, holding onto the potato bastard's arm, who just happened to be walking three dogs of different breeds. All were clearly purebreds. One was a German Sheppard, another was a Doberman, and the last was a long haired Dachshund.

Francis starts saying something but gets drowned out by the bell. Whatever. It's not like the dumb bastard ever had anything good to say. Antonio twines his fingers with yours and Antone clambers over to sit on his head.

~6th Period~

Now just how were you supposed to take a raccoon to P.E. with you? Maybe the teacher would excuse you and your pet or something. Antonio catches up with you as you walk out onto the blacktop.

"So are you ready for tryouts?" He asks, smile beaming.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Right now you weren't concerned about the play tryouts. Something completely different had your attention. Antonio follows your gaze and lets out a sigh.

"D again? Does she really need to get into an argument with the teacher?" As Antonio says his comment, D prods said teacher in the chest, eyes wide in anger and a desperate Rachel trying to pull her away.

Rachel finally succeeds and drags her to her spot as you sit down. The fox was running a circle around her, clearly agitated. "Attention class! It would appear that Ms. Beilschmidt has taken decided that she can complete the obstacle course. To pass today all you need to do is sit and watch."

This would be good. The obstacle course was for people who talked back to the teacher. You had to do it last year and as far as you knew, no one had past it. And that aside, D was clumsy.

The course was designed with wooden poles, mud, a string spanning a water hole, and several sections of slippery wood and rope areas. "Since I'm a generous man, she can play some music while she struggles through the course."

D lets out a huff and gets up, pulling out her iPod. She lets out a low whistle and the fox scampers up on a rock, sitting down patiently. "Fine! This should be so simple a child could do it." She walks to a nearby speaker and plugs in the music device, then hands it to Rachel.

"When I say to, press play." She dances over to the starting platform and shakes herself out. "Play!" Rachel does as ordered and the music starts.

Leaping back and forth across the poles she makes it appear like it was a simple game. She would jump on one, twist in the air and land on her hands on the next one. She leapt to each pole at least once then landed on the last one that connected to the string bridge. "Next song!"

A moment later something fast paced pours out of the speakers and she simply launches herself across the string. As she flitted across the course Gilbert let out a chuckle. "Serves the teacher right. If anyone can complete a course like this is Gefahr." Antonio glances over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, grandfather used to be an exceptional sword fighter even though it's a dead sport. Gefahr was his best pupil. Sure he taught Ludwig and I but she was always the fastest. We had something similar to this in practice." Gilbert replies, stroking his bird's feathers.

Half a song later D rolls of the end platform and up into a fighter's stance, completing the course. She lets out a slow breath. "Come Jezebel!" As she finishes her sentence the fox jumps of the rock and races over to her.

~At tryouts~

You walk back into the lobby to where the other students were waiting their turn. It had actually gone better than you thought it would. The monologue had rolled off smoothly and the drama teacher had seemed to enjoy your singing.

Only a few people were left for trying out and since it would be announced who got what after they all finished everyone was still there. Antonio wanders over to you.

"So how did it go?" He asks an expectant smile on his face.

"How the fuck should I know?" A few minutes later the last person to try out walks back into the lobby. Everyone stands around for about ten more minutes and the drama teacher comes out waving her cast list.

"Alright students! First is the minor characters or basically all our back up dancers." She rattles of names that you didn't recognize which meant neither you or Antonio had made the bottom of the list. This meant you were either an actual minor character or nothing at all.

"Now the actual minor characters! Let's see, Antonio and Gilbert are the owners, Feliciano is La Collette, Ludwig is the conductor, Rachel is Madame Giry, and that's it for the minor characters."

So you hadn't made it after all. Big fucking deal. "Now the three main characters! Francis as Raoul, Gefahr as Christine, and Lovino as The Phantom. First thing tomorrow come and pick up your scripts!"

Wait. Did you hear her right? She had called you for the main character? But if your memory served you right the phantom kissed Christine at the end. And that meant… "Fuck no! There is absolutely NO WAY I am kissing that stuck up little bitch!" Unfortunately Anders overheard you and you immediately regretted your words.

He pile drives you into the nearest wall, bracing his arm across your neck and effectively cutting off your air supply. "Do you have a problem with my girlfriend's face? If you do, please tell me so I can beat the shit out of you."

Just as your vision gets hazy Antonio launches his knee into the unsuspecting Anders' side. Antonio's hands caress your cheek as you struggle to regain your air. Out of the corner of your eye you see Anders pick himself up and launches his own kick at Antonio's head. And as you watched, D swung her body in a defensive maneuver and took the kick full on.

**SUPER SORRY! **

**School is distracting and I promised to write everyone a long chapter. This one is twelve pages long according to my computer so long chapter is long. That and I was busy watching Soul Eater.**

**Sorry, guilty as charged! **

"**When** **your 'lost' here I am 'forever' with your soul…"**


	9. Chapter 9

**ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!**

**This whole chapter is going to be all about the phantom of the opera play and fluff for all the current pairings.**

**Enjoy!~**

CH 9

A horrified look crosses Anders' face as his shin connects with D's side. As it connects she lets out a hissing gasp. Anders had to have slowed down because he starts losing his balance.

"Are you okay Lovi?" Antonio asks, drawing him to your attention. If Anders had connected then Antonio's neck would have snapped.

"Damn bastard. Do you have a death wish?" You wheeze out. He lets out a soft chuckle and nuzzles your cheek.

"Only when it comes to you." He whispers against your face. You turn your attention back to D and her psycho boyfriend.

"I can defend myself just fine. Ow! Would you stop that?" She demands as Anders rolls up the side of her shirt. Already a large dark spot was forming where he kicked.

Several people stare at you as Antonio cuddles you. "What the fuck are you looking at?" You ask and they turn away. What did it matter if you cuddled with your boyfriend in public? A month ago you would have shot yourself for thinking such things.

It was funny how people changed in a short amount of time. "Lovi?~" Antonio whispers in your ear.

"What?" You ask back flatly.

"Can I have a kiss?" You push him off. "I'm sorry, did I offend you?" He asks, concern sparking in his eyes.

"I'm not kissing you in public." He turns on the hurt face and directs it at you full force.

"Lovi doesn't love me anymore…" He trails off and you roll your eyes.

"I didn't fucking say that." You retort back but he keeps up his stare. In your mind you imagined a castle wall being assaulted by flaming catapults. If Antonio kept it up then your walls would collapse in no time.

Just as your about to give in Antonio looks away. "It's okay. I shouldn't make you do thinks you don't-" He never got to finish as you grab him by his shirt, swing him around, and give him a full on kiss.

Someone nearby whispers the word 'fag' which is followed shortly by a savage slapping sound. As you and Antonio break apart, you turn to see a kid holding his face and D holding up a shaking hand.

"Come now Jeremy. Care to repeat that?" The kid, Jeremy, glares at her but shuts up. "What's wrong? Do you have something against gay people? Answer me!"

"No ma'am." He mumbles.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same level of understanding."

~A Few Days Before the Play~

Antonio fiddles with the mask sitting on your face as you straighten the ascot. "It's fine. It's only costumed rehearsals."

He kisses your cheek and you shove him off. "But you look so cute as phantom!" You feel your eyebrow twitch.

"You sound like a fan girl." Despite your sarcastic insult Antonio continues messing with your costume. You let him do it. It's not like anyone else was backstage. Only a few people had to come today.

"Gefahr? Can we talk?" Both you and Antonio look up to see Rachel stop D as she walked backstage. Apparently, without a second thought, Antonio grabbed you and shoved both you and him into a small entrance that led to the upper level of the stage.

"Yes?" D actually sounded nice. Did she only act that way when Rachel was alone with her? "You seem troubled. What's on your mind?" Insight and concern dripped from her mouth as you shifted to see her sit at a makeup desk. She even looked concerned.

"Uhm, well two questions really. How are you and Anders?" Rachel asked, shifting nervously. If that was her question it was stupid but Antonio leaned forward to hear well. D, who was turned toward the mirror spun like Rachel had slapped her.

"Didn't you know? He broke up with me last month." The concern was now switched with bitterness. D set down a brush she had been fiddling with. "Before you ask your question, can I ask one myself?"

Rachel seemed to brighten a bit, an encouraging smile lighting her face. Her expression reminded you of a certain someone nuzzling your face as this miniplay unfolded.

"Of course!"

D muttered something that even Rachel didn't catch.

"What?" She asked, her smile a little hesitant. D got up and grabbed Rachel's wrist, swinging her onto the recently vacated chair. D's blonde hair fell around her face, framing her scared eyes. This time you caught the question.

"Kiss me?" Rachel's eyes widened and Antonio squeezed your hand a little.

"What is she waiting for?" He mutters and you turn to see him absolutely focused on the two.

Turning back you see Rachel reach her hand up to brush D's hair away and skim her thumb over her cheek. Slowly, she seized D's chin and drew her close for a kiss. The movement was very familiar. Where had you seen it before?

Your mind traces itself back to 3 months when rehearsals had started. A dark room, twisted sheets, and discarded clothes. The taste of Antonio's skin on your lips. Before he put it in he had kissed you just like that.

~Opening Night!~

Sighing, you sit down on a prop box. The day was finally here and after this you weren't doing any plays. Ever. They were just closing the opening scene and stagehands rushed back and forth, placing things in position. It was going to be a long night.

Getting up, you walk over to the stage entrance, leaning on one of the beams. Antonio had a part coming up and even though you said you weren't going to watch him perform you decided you would anyway.

It turned out that D was a great singer as she did her rendition of "Think of Me". Antonio snuck up behind you and you covered your mouth as you let out a squeak of surprise.

"Aw, how cute! Do it again!" You shake him off.

"No, I have a part coming up soon. I just wanted to say, you know, you didn't suck." Antonio gives you his warmest smile. He knew that was just your version of 'great job'.

Rushing up the steps to your section you sit there until D gets to the memorial scene. And one, two, three.

"Brava, brava! Proviciamo!" The girl playing Christine's friend sang her little bit. "Christine. Christine." You say into the sound funnel which carried any nearby noise to the audience.

Rushing back down you head to a mirror that slid open. The mirror was close to one sided so you got to enjoy seeing Francis trying to swoon D. If it wasn't in the play, she would have sent her foot right up his, well, you get the idea.

As Francis exits the stage the lights go out and the mirror is dragged to a different spot, basically pushing D's vanity prop to the far end and the stagehands rush to put up the stairs and torches for your entrance scene. And the curtain rises.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion! Basking in your glory." You sung to an awaiting crowd. D looks around, looking surprised. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!" If you had a fancy way of slamming Francis, it would be this.

Following lines…

As you sung her the fluffy lines the play called for you wondered what Antonio was doing.

~2/3rds of the Play~

How much longer, god dammit! This was exhausting. Between scenes Antonio had managed to sneak a few kisses. Jackass. Oh well, the next scene was with the song "All I Ask of You" which you added on a small part at the end. You still hadn't managed to get down the breaking into tears part which would be a problem.

"Hey Lovino. I was wondering if you might need help with the sad phantom scene." Rachel asked, coming up to you and pointedly looking away from Francis who really was trying to seduce D.

"How'd you know?" You ask.

"Rehearsals mainly. Try this. Think if Antonio were to dump you right before your wedding day. It's a technique I use when I need to practice something like that." She cast a sideways glance at D.

So she wanted you super pissed off. "I doubt it will help but I'll try it." You climb up next to a statue almost obscuring you from the audience. No one would stand next to this entrance. The other actors actually wanted to watch the mushy, disgusting scene that they all called cute.

Well, all the actors except Antonio. He leaned on a support beam, twisting one of the prop roses in his fingers.

As the song started he blew you a kiss and you frown. Then he started mouthing Raoul's part.

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you

my words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..."

By the way he motioned he was clearly making fun of Francis. But Christine's part was coming up and although it was SUPER cheesy and over the top romantic, you mouthed her part, putting as much emotion into your eyes as you could.

"Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true -  
that's all I ask of you…"

He probably didn't get the idea that you meant the words you mouthed. But his joking smile is replaced by a more gentle and sincere one.

This time he sung the lines but only loud enough so you could hear.

"Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you -  
your fears are far behind you..."

Slowly you smile. Did he realize it?

"All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night...  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me..."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you from your solitude...  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too -  
Lovi, that's all I ask of you..."

The change of names surprised you as he whispered up the song to you.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you..."

As you reached the duet part you crept around the side of the statue you leaned against, as were your stage directions. This allowed you to put movements into what you were singing.

"Share each day with me,  
each night,  
each morning..."

"Say you love me..."

Instead of singing the lines you spoke them.

"You know I do..."

He gave you a look that made you think he was breaking inside. 

"Love me - that's all I ask of you..."

"Anywhere you go let me go too...  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..." 

Wait awhile. Wait for it. The sound of a door closing on the other side of the stage gives you the cue.

Now all you had to do was think of Antonio leaving you. Going away and never coming back. You _hated_ that idea. You hated it so much you felt like punching a wall and all the bones in your hand were shattered.

"I gave you my music...  
made your song take wing...  
and now how you've repaid me:  
denied me and betrayed me...  
He was bound to love you when he heard you sing..."  
Christine..." 

Unchecked tears fell from your eyes as you tried desperately not to rip the rose you held just yet. Right on cue, Francis and D finished their duet sequence.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning..." 

Now you could destroy the rose. You ripped at it. Tore it to pieces. Doing a short run, you proceed up a statue for your next part.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you...!"

~An hour after the play.~

It was late and you were tired and irritable. But since Antonio begged you to stay while he cleaned (he volunteered for it) you weren't going to tell him no.

As you dozed on a crate the song think of me played throughout the theater again. But this one was on a track. What was Antonio trying to pull? You were the only two still there so you wouldn't make a big deal of it.

Antonio comes over and sticks out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" Just to get your point across that you were tired you scowled at him but took his hand anyway. He slowly turns you on the stage, singing in your ear. Eventually the music stops and you halt your dancing.

"Lovi can we talk about something?" Antonio asks as you lean lazily on his chest.

"Sure. What is it?" Antonio stiffens under you and you wonder what put him on edge.

"Well, the thing is, I've been granted a scholarship to a college." So? What was so special about that?

"And?" He takes a sharp inhale.

"It's in Spain and I already accepted." You fling your hand out so fast that it carried enough force to leave the promise of a bruise on Antonio's traitor face.

"And you never wondered how I would feel about that? _I __**HATE **__you!_" You turn and run out of the theatre before he could even react.

How could he? The thoughts you had during that one scene invade your mind again as you ran along the sidewalk you took to get to the parking lot. As the thoughts of never seeing him again you trip.

As your tears stain the sidewalk you slam your fist down. At the third hit one of the bones snapped and you curl it in pain.

You get up and finish getting back to your car. Feliciano was going to give you a shit load of trouble for breaking your hand but right now you didn't give a fuck.

As you turn off the car, you slump onto the steering wheel and break down. Why was life so cruel?

**OMG! This is sooooooooooo late!**

**I was too caught up in writing Of Priests and Pirates I kind of just let this one go. I'm a horrible person.**

**I'll make the last chapter sooner. Still love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know. Everyone hates me for sending Antonio away. But oh look! Last chapter, which means everyone gets a happy ending. M'kay?**

CH 10

You didn't go to school the next day and since your hand was broken you were too lazy to tell everyone who was texting you to shut up and go to hell. Which is where you were at the moment.

Glancing at the clock you realize it was around the time school got out. Feli would be home soon and you would want to shoot yourself because he would bother you about why you would punch a sidewalk.

A few minutes later the front door opens and closes. No whistling, no cheery as fuck laughter, no 'I'm home!' Which meant whoever had walked in wasn't Feli. If it was someone here to rob the place let them! Nothing mattered anymore.

Flipping yourself over you bury your head into the pillow. Footsteps came up the stairs, making the only noise in the house.

"Take whatever you want and leave." You tell the person as they get to the top of the stairs. No reply. But a few minutes later gentle fingers caress your hair.

"But there's only one thing I want and he's lying face down in bed." God dammit! Didn't Antonio have anything better to do than bother the shit out of you?

"I'm sorry." He whispers and you pull yourself up.

"You better be fucking sorry. Do you realize how much it hurt?" He looks at your hand. "Not the fucking hand! A hundred broken bones wouldn't have hurt as bad as that." His hand brushes against your face, wiping away your angry tears you had been able to restrain the whole day.

"I know. But you never let me finish. Can I see your left hand?" Before you could offer it he takes it in both of his and kisses your knuckles. "Lovino Vargas, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"

Aw crap! You forgot how to breathe. Wasn't it a simple thing? Bring air into your mouth and let it out again?

"But, you're going to Spain at the end of this year. And I'm not old enough." He presses his lips to yours to quiet you.

"I know. But I can wait a few years. I've been waiting my whole life for you. A few years won't make a difference. And I'll come back." He whispers against your skin. "Please?"

"My answer was always going to yes. If you can wait, then so can I. A few years isn't all that long. But I'll only accept under one condition."

He lets out a small chuckle. "And that is?" You kiss him slowly.

"If I have to wait a few years I want you to make love to me until the end of this one." He pulls away and fishes into his pocket. The ring he pulled out wasn't girlish, just a gold band. He slipped it onto your left hand.

"Now, how about that condition of yours?" He chuckles as he trails his hand down your chest. You never wore anything when you slept but you had decided on wearing pants last night. Which your enthusiastic boyfriend was now tugging on.

Pretty soon they were lying on the floor next to where Antonio soon threw his shirt and pants. He kisses a line down your belly, letting his fingers ghost across your skin. He looks up at you as he gives your member a squeeze. He gives you a dazzling smile.

"What?" You ask, squirming under his grip. He crawls up to your face and gives you a kiss, touching the sensitive curl on your head making you instantly hard.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you blush like that." You smack his head away lightly and the next second Antone drops from the window onto your chest.

"Antonio get off." The raccoon and your boyfriend oblige, the later giving you a smirk.

"What are you doing?" He smiles wider at you.

"You said get off."

"Don't start these stupid games with me." He kisses the top of your knee in apology then slides down to take you in his mouth. No matter how many times you tried you would never get used to the feeling of Antonio's tongue wrapping itself around your erection.

Each time was the same, but also different. Pretty soon you were ready to release. "A-a-antonio, I-I'm going to un-" Antonio pulled back a bit before you let go. As you watch he wipes a bit of your cum off his face with a finger and places it in his mouth.

"That's just gross." You mumble as he slides his finger out again.

"But didn't you know you taste so delicious?" He wipes the rest off, using it to coat three of his fingers. "Hmm…"

"Hmm, what?" You ask agitatedly. Couldn't he just get to the point?

"Well, you see, I don't think you actually want it that bad…" He trails off, giving you a sideways glance. The glance turns a little sheepish as you glare at him.

"And how do you figure that fucktard!" You yell at him and he gives you a seductive smile.

"You could always tell me just how hard you want it…" Now it was your turn to trail into silence. Drawing your knees up you give him a scowl. What was he playing at?

"You can't be serious." He lets out a low whistle looking at his fingers.

"Man, if you keep hesitating like this than it's going to get cold." Grabbing his wrist you pull him over.

"Fine. I want you to fuck me so hard I'll feel it every time I sit down for the next three days." As you spoke you thrust one of his fingers in your entrance. He was right, it was cold.

Antonio smiles as he kisses you, twisting his finger around inside of you. You shudder with delight as he rubs against your prostrate.

He smiles again as he inserts another finger. He scissors you open and you let out a moan when a thought crosses your mind. Why wasn't Feliciano home yet? Reaching over Antonio's head you grab a book and throw it at the door. A startled yelp soon follows.

"FELICIANO! IF I COME OUT AND FIND YOU FUCKING EAVESDROPPING THEN I WILL RIP YOUR BITCH ASS HEAD OFF AND MOUNT IT ON THE GOD DAMMED MOTHER FUCKING WALL!" The sound of a closing door somewhere downstairs a second later turns your attention back to Antonio who obviously thought it was hilarious.

"I'm sorry. Do you still want to continue?" He giggles up at you.

"You have two of your fingers up my ass! I'm not exactly going to say 'No thanks, I'm pretty bored now.' I don't care if Feli hears I just want you to fuck me right now… Please…" The next moment you were flattened on the bed in a have killer hug.

"That was so omigosh cute!" He squeals, not realizing he was moving his fingers around inside of you.

"Yeah, I know. Fucking adorable, now screw me!" He kisses your neck, getting the mood back.

"Sorry. You know how carried away I get." He finally adds the last one, scissoring you until he was satisfied with your moans. He pulls them out and hefts one of your legs over his shoulder and slowly presses himself deep inside of you making you scream in pleasure.

He moves faster, apparently losing all of his restraints and going at you full force, driving his white hot heat deep inside of you. The ass pains the next day would be fucking shit but right now it was so worth it.

A moment later he empties into you and you follow shortly after, managing to hold out longer than your boyfriend for once. He lies on top of you, breathing hard and you comb your hand through his hair.

"I love you Antonio."

~A Year Passes~

The rest of the school year was uneventful. People found out about the engagement, you threatened to kill them, Antonio restrained you as you tried. You even managed to make friends with Gefahr. But soon, the year came to an end and Antonio would have to leave. You were happy for him, no really. Oh, who were you kidding? Your life was going to be fucking miserable.

The day he left you told him goodbye at the airport. You had given him a brave front and smiled as he kissed you one last time promising he'd call every night while D stood a bit away with Ludwig and Gilbert. The later was leaving for a college in Germany. Thank God.

A hand wraps around your arm and you turn. Antonio had left about a half hour ago, his plane already taken off. D gave you a small smile, something rare in her case. "Hey. Time to get going." Although she didn't say it, she knew how you were feeling.

You were glad you got to meet her.

~One Year Later~

"LOVINO!" You cringe. Then get side barreled by Rachel who gets dragged off by D. Rachel tries to get a kiss out of her as D pushes her head away. "Oh come on fluffy monkey! Just one!" D turns sharply to glare at her.

"I thought I told you never to do that in public!" She yells back. It was the second day of senior year and already you were tired of school. D knew you missed Antonio so as a show of understanding she never did anything romantically related around you. "Before I forget. Here, these are for us." She passes you a manila envelope as well as one to Rachel.

"What is it?" She gives you a wide grin, signifying how proud of herself she was.

"Congratulations! We are now exchange students soon to be shipped to Madrid. So brush up on your Spanish because we leave tomorrow."

~The Next Day~

You sat on the plane looking bored but inside you felt like you were going to explode. In a good way. D was the exchange student teacher's favorite pet. Anything she suggested to her she got. Just give a box of chocolates here, a compliment there, remembering all of her stupid fucking little anniversaries. And so, naturally as the teacher's favorite, D got to select the list for exchange students.

The family you were staying with wasn't random either. You had no idea why D had decided to select that certain family for you and she changed the subject when you brought it up. You were staying in a more historical area of Madrid, Rachel was staying in an area close to a marketplace, and D was placed in a home close to a bull fighting arena.

But all this didn't necessarily mean you would get to see Antonio.

~Hours Later~

"Lovi wake up! We're here!" Rachel pokes your shoulder startling you awake and about a half hour later you were down to meeting this family you were staying with. D's family arrived first. She gave Rachel a kiss goodbye and even gave you a hug before marching off. Rachel departed next with her family, giving you a wave goodbye.

As you stand there glaring at the sunlight a pair of small hands tug on your shirt. Looking down you find a small boy tugging on you but not saying anything. "Something wrong boy?" You ask in perfect Spanish.

The boy's mother comes up and grabs him, hoisting him in the air. "Sorry, you must be the exchange student. Lovino Vargas right?" She asked in heavily accented English. She was about your height with hip length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. A man comes up beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, we can't stand here all day. Come on." The man said as he lifts the child to his shoulders.

"Oh, where are my manners. Hello, my name is Maria Sanchez and this is my husband Marcus. And the little sprout on his head is Jose. Don't be alarmed if he doesn't say anything." As she rambled you found out that her little boy was mute. You also learned about the area, the weather, holidays, and the school you were going to go to.

"And we have a few neighbors. The ones on our left coming in are nice people with a few cats. One has a dirty white color with dark brown spots and the other one is grayish with lighter brown fur. Stay away from the first one, the second one is friendly though. And as for our neighbor on the right coming in, well he's pretty standoffish. He doesn't have anybody else over there with him, not even a pet. But he is nice enough to give us some of his tomatoes."

The drive there really didn't take long but you were nearly dead on your feet. Maria gave you a super quick tour of the house and set you out a bed room you could use. But a bed didn't sound comfortable just then. Maybe a nap in the sun would do.

You wander back out into the front yard and lean on one of the walls, enjoying the sunlight. Something brushes against your hand and you crack an eye open to see one of the cats Maria mentioned.

It squeezed up onto your lap without your permission and curled up. It had an off white coat with dark brown spots on its head and back. Whatever. A nap was more important than some cat sitting on your lap.

"Funny, where could Lovino kitty be?" You hear from the yard to your left. Something was familiar about that voice. "Isn't he always with you Antonio kitty?" It was so fucking familiar. God, why didn't you know it? "Oh, speaking of Lovi, I need to call him." A few seconds later your phone buzzes in your pocket and you toss the cat off to hop the small fence.

Damn D was good. She had put you in the house right next to Antonio. "Hey bastard! Who you calling?" You called as you saw the back of Antonio's head. Startled he turns around, the phone dropping from his hand.

He was so shocked you walked right up to him and he didn't move a muscle. But he watched you. He watched you hard.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever. So where's my fucking kiss." You ask, poking him in the chest with a scowl. This made him come back to reality and he crushed you picking you up, kissing you until he ran out of breath and then kissed you some more.

Tears ran down his face unchecked as he nuzzled your shirt.

"Oh my…" You glance back to see Maria standing next to the fence holding a bowl of something.

"Ah! Mrs. Sanchez! Meet my fiancé! Remember when we talked a month ago? This is him!" Antonio called tuning in a slow circle before finally putting you down. Maria shakes her head a little and smiles.

"How could I forget? You talk about him every other time I come over." The cat from before paws at you, demanding to be picked up. Next to you Antonio lets in a sharp inhale. Picking it up you let it curl in your arms. A second cat jumps up on the table next to you and paws the one in your arms.

"Lovi that's not very safe." Antonio says, edging away from the cat in your arms.

"Why? He seems nice to me…" You say, scratching it behind its ears. It purred.

"That's got to be the meanest cat I have ever encountered. Please put it down." You sigh and place it on the table next to the other one.

"So that's the fiancé?" Mr. Sanchez asked as he stood next to his wife. "You know, I don't think it would be a problem if you stayed over at his house Lovino. Have you two planned a wedding?" Oh God it sounded cheesy!

Yes, you and Antonio had planned a wedding. Your dad was even willing to pay for it. It was supposed to take place when Antonio moved back from Spain but a gay marriage wasn't technically legal in your country.

"Isn't your birthday about two weeks from now Mi Amor?" Antonio asks, wrapping his arms around you.

"Yeah. Why?" Antonio kisses your cheek.

"Because then you'd be 18. And Senior Sanchez here has a marriage license. So instead of getting married back home why not here?" You shove his head off your shoulder.

"I'd love too."

~Two Weeks Later~

You had spent these last two weeks with the Sanchez family so you wouldn't tempt your Spaniard boyfriend with doing something illegal. He was 20 after all. But today you were 18 and you were met with a _lovely_ surprise this morning.

"LOVI! GET UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Antonio pounces on you, startling you out of a lovely dream about pasta. You shove him off and he rolls on your bed then pulls you in for a kiss. He moves onto your neck and you slam his head back into the pillow.

"Alright. In my house? Fine, even with my brother there. In your house? Okay. But not in Mrs. Sanchez's home! Entiendo?" He chuckles against your hand and Mrs. Sanchez pokes her head in.

"Breakfast boys." You heave yourself off of Antonio and throw a pillow at his head, just for good measure. He soon followed you out the door though.

As you sat down Mr. Sanchez placed some papers in front of both you and Antonio who insisted on wrapping himself around you like an octopus.

"I need you to sign these. Then you're officially married. You can hold the wedding when you're better prepared for it." Antonio flies through his papers and you're struggling to breath from laughter to do yours. But you manage to finish a moment later.

~A Few Hours Later~

Everything had been successfully transferred over. It was only 5 bags but still. As soon as you set down the last one you get dragged up the stairs.

"Someone's eager to hurt my ass." Antonio tugs you into the air, kissing your neck after you delivered your statement.

"Oh, you bet I am." He drags you into the room and tosses you on the bed, not even closing the door. Good thing you wore a tee shirt today because if it had been a button up all the buttons would be missing by now.

You let out unrestrained moans as he licks and kisses you chest and belly. He grabbed your curl and gave it a series of tugs making you buck your hips upward. "A-antonio, s-s-stop it wi-with the curl alrea-dy." Much to your astonishment he does and moves on to your shorts, ripping them off and flinging them across the room.

Without any warning he sucks you into his mouth. "Oh God! Antonioooo." You moan out as he licks your length. He increases his speed making you grab a pillow and shove it in your mouth from being too loud. A moment later you release into his mouth and he swallows with you still inside.

He pulls away and licks his fingers, sticking them deep in his mouth and coating them evenly. He was only wearing a pair of jeans but somehow he forgot to remove those. Dragging your fingers up his chest you grab his hand.

"With what I'm going to do you won't need those fingers." You growl against his chest, ripping his pants off. A satisfied hiss leaves your lovers lips and you suck him into your mouth. He writhed underneath you as you licked up and down his length while it was still in your mouth. As you started to taste his precum you pulled off.

This whole time you had kept one of your hands busy on loosening your ass. It would be painful since you hadn't done it in forever but since it was Antonio, it would be worth it. He whimpers as you pull away but moans as you straddle him.

You slide him into you with a small hiss. It didn't hurt as bad as you thought it would. After a few minutes of your current position he flips you over and drives into you, releasing a few minutes later.

He lies next to you breathing hard. "I love you." He whispers as both of you drop off to sleep.

~A Month Later~

Feli fidgeted with your bowtie and you finally batted his hand away. "Feliciano stop! The bow is fucking straight alright?" Rachel appears and shoves Feliciano over to Ludwig.

"Speaking of straightening your bow, yours could use work too Feli." Rachel says. A moment later you hear shouting in several languages but the voice only belonged to one person. Said person rushed in from the side door giving the middle finger and nearly stepping on her dress.

D turns and stabs an accusatory finger over at Rachel. "You pick the most horrible dresses! I swear, if you weren't my girlfriend I would kill you." The dress was red silk, Italian style (She was sort of your best man/maid of honor.) with a slit up the side. She turns to you. "And YOU! You're family is crazy! Loco! Verrückt! Folle! Raving mad!"

It would stand to reason a few people would hit on her. Once she was painted up and thrown in a dress with her hair put up she was quiet stunning. But as she took one step forward she half fell over, saving herself. "And you gave me death traps!" She adds to Rachel.

Ludwig glanced at his watch and dragged the lot of them out in the line sequence. "Now remember your order please. I will have no screw ups." You roll your eyes, taking up the back of the line. Antonio would be there already.

Francis, being Antonio's best man, walked out arm in arm with D first and the line quickly diminished. That's when the nerves hit you. Did you remember everything? Did you remember what you were supposed to tell him? As you panicked the wedding march played out on the piano and you decided to just wing it before you ran away.

But your thoughts of courageously facing the crowd evaporates like mist on a hot day. The chapel was fucking crowded. Just walk straight, head up, one foot in front of the other. You managed to get there without any mishaps.

The ceremony drags on with you barely paying attention as you looked into Antonio's eyes. They promised everything it seemed. The part for Antonio's speech was coming up then it was your turn. What were you going to say? You really had forgotten. Shit, Antonio had just given you the cutest little speech you've ever heard. And as he turned to you only one thing went through your mind.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you are either the bravest or stupidest man I have ever encountered. You played with fire and I am dumbfounded as to how you managed to never get burned."

**The END!**

**And there you have it! I was surprised I actually finished this actually.**

**But now I have to say sorry. This was SOOOOO late. My excuses are I had hardly any time, I was getting sentimental, my computer was taken away for a little while, I had commissions to do, and this just took forever.**

**Just as a side note if anyone ever wondered about the OCs Gefahr and Rachel I would like to take the time to explain them because really they're there for space. But Gefahr is meant to be me. I'm very Romanoish and I think I'm just a mean jackass. Rachel resembles my girlfriend. Although I wasn't dating her at the beginning of the series (I started dating her sometime before writing this) I wanted to put down how our relationship was. (This is not my first time dating her.)**

**Now I would personally like to thank,**

**Lumoa**

**-Megumi-Kumosukai-**

**Fallenangel225**

**Make Me Wonder Why**

**.bagels**

**Yuri n' Chuka**

**Tamer Lorika**

**Neko Matty**

**FlyingLama (Me trustworthy first mate!)**

**Aura007**

**Lilredd3394**

**Mudkiprox**

**And**

**Shyah of Dah Pwn**

**Ciao! ~**


End file.
